Industrial applications, such as mobile telephone systems, are becoming more complex day by day. It has become common for an application to have multiple data streams. Application data increases in size everyday. Hence, industries are more concerned in using a federated database system that contains a variety of databases that suit the needs of their application.
There may thus exist a variety of databases of different types provided in a database system of an industrial environment like a mobile telephone system. The database systems may then be divided into different levels or tiers, where there may be a data level, a data grid level and an application level and above this providing also an enterprise level.
Each application will require a processing type and a database that is suited for the type of operations it performs. For example, analytical applications with large data require an Online Analytical Processing (OLAP) kind of data processing in a distributed database such as HBase, whereas applications with continuous data streams require Online Transaction Processing (OLTP) kind of data processing. It is highly important to determine the correct kind of data processing and database for an application to efficiently store and retrieve data.
One type of database is the structured query language (SqL) type. With the growth in data size, it is necessary to migrate to distributed NoSqL kind of databases like HBase, to handle big data efficiently. Hence, it is important for a federated database system to comprise SqL and NoSqL databases to suit the needs of different application.
Data modelling is also highly important for the efficiency of applications. The conceptual, logical and physical model of an application should be carefully designed based on the underlying database. In a federated database system, this is also something that is difficult to do.
The problem is that today the determination of database type, data processing and data modelling is more or less manual, which is both time consuming and complex. This problem gets more severe the more applications are needed in a database system.
There is therefore a need for simplifying and speeding up these activities at the deployment of an application in a federated database system.
The present invention is thus directed towards simplifying the deployment of an application in a federated database system,